Taken
by obsidians
Summary: Mousse forces himself on Ukyou one night in her apartment. Not really that dark at all with an amusing twist at the end. Lemony for sure.


A/N

This is just a fun little one shot, I do these normally to free up writer's block.

Hope you like it.

Xoxo Sid ;)

Ukyou wished her final customer a good night and then straightened up for the night, locked the door and closed the blinds. She quickly counted out her profits, business was booming now that the Nekohanten, her closest competitor, had closed after Ranma's and Akane's wedding. She'd thought about moving away but had decided to be a good sport about it and now both for her former fiancé and his new wife were her closest friends. Besides she liked Nerima too much to leave it. After traveling around so much, it was nice to have a place that she could call home. She was nineteen and attended a local college during the day, while her business partner and apprentice chef ran her restaurant for her while she while she attended her classes.

She went upstairs to bathe the smell of cooking oil off of her skin and then stood naked before the mirror and let down her hair. She was still stunning and her body perhaps curvier then before, but there a reason for that. She examined the lines of her body; her full upstanding breasts with their heartbreakingly pink rubbery nipples were now fully erect from the cool air. Her waist was trim and her belly firm. Her hips were a little fuller than before but this just gave her a perfect hourglass figure and her legs long and lean. She turned around and examined her small, pert bottom and thought she looked amazing. Turning back around, she feathered her fingers through the neat, dark pelt at the apex of her thighs and moaned softly as she delved them between her soft pink lips to stroke the tender bud of her clit. She spread her legs and deepened her attentions until she clit was fully engorged and she lips fully revealed. A blush of sexual desire painted the tops of her cheeks and she threw her head back when her own slim digits breached the hot sultry core of her sex. Frustrated at her upright position, she went into her living room and lay back on the couch and spread wide her legs and gasped as her fingers sought and found the hot, sweet little button inside herself and moaned each time she flicked against it.

"Playing with yourself? How are you going to get off on your own girly fingers? It's so pathetic, you should be ashamed of yourself. What you need is a man's cock fucking you," a silky voice purred.

Ukyou gasped and stood upright, covering her body with her arms as best as she could. "Who's there!" she cried.

Mousse leered at her trembling form as he walked forward into the light. "It's because of you that Shampoo left me. I said I would get my revenge on your and I now know how. I'm going to fuck you and there's nothing that you can do to stop me. It'll be so easy since you're already so wet" he said in triumph.

"No you can't do this. I don't want to fuck you, you fucking pervert. Get out of here!" she cried hotly at him.

"No? Looks like you're ready for a good screw and want it. I can smell your cunt from here," he said as he advanced on her.

She ran towards her battle spatula and gasped when she found it gone. "Get the fuck out," she cried. Then she gasped as chains wrapped around her body, rendering her helpless and she fell down.

"See I told you you wanted me" he said as he picked up his struggling prey.

"You wouldn't, you're not the sort who could rape a woman" Ukyou said as she writhed against the restraining chains.

"I could you, but first I'm going to spank you," he said and put her across his knee, exposing her helpless bottom as it humped upwards over his lap while her arms were pinioned to her sides and legs strapped together. "Let me go!" she cried and a blush suffused her features while he stroked her pearlized firm bottom to his heart's content, marveling at it's unmarred surface. Ukyou gasped as his hard cock poked into her belly, growing more steely as she struggled in his arms. Without warning, he raised his hand and brought it crashing down on her right buttock, causing it instantly to flare into an angry red pain stain in the shape of his hand. She swore at him, when not gasping in pain, as he transformed her pale cheeks into a pair of angry red hillocks. Then he started caressing her hot buttocks and his fingers slipped into her moist crevices.

"Don't touch me there!" she demanded, turning a tear stained face on him.

He caressed the length of her sensitive slit, noting how her juices flowed copiously. "What this? Are you some kind of perverted girl who gets off of being spanked?" he taunted her.

"No stop, I don't want you to do that" she pleaded because his explorations elicited feeling in her that disturbed her.

"I think you're going to love it when I'm inside you. You're so horny now," he said. "However I want those legs apart" he said and flipped her over and carried her to her table. She strove to keep her legs together as he undid the chains binding her legs and then used them to fasten her ankles to each table leg until she was widely spread. Ukyou didn't suffer in silence by any means while he did this, she raged at him and threatened his manhood while he did. Then he looped a chain around her waist and another over her neck to keep her torso still. Grinning at her fully exposed pussy, he undressed himself until his huge fully erect cock hove into view, Ukyou shut her eyes and looked away so as to not see how he leered as he examined her secret treasures and revealed to her the no longer hidden weapon that he intended to use on her. "Look at how wet you are, your pussy's practically dripping", he said as he spread apart her pussy lips in order to examine her more deeply, she jumped when he touched her and a gasp of outrage sprang from her lips. "I don't see a hymen, that's a shame, but I suppose you'll stand more fucking without one. Still it looks like you have a sweet cooze, I can't wait to taste it. I'm going to make you cum with my mouth and then I'm going to fuck you" he said, looking into her stricken face. She looked conflicted as his fingers now danced inside her, stroking nerve endings and finding pleasure centers that heightened her arousal and this embarrassed her as she panted and fought against the odious pleasures he forced on her. She gasped again has he suckled on her fully erect buds, twinning her pleasures until she found herself moving her hips in time with his caresses.

"Go fuck yourself" she cried.

"It's not myself I intend to fuck," he said releasing her left nipple with an audible pop and then blowing on the damp bud until a shiver ran through her. "I'm getting just a little sick of your vulgar language" he commented and left her for a second, only to go into her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she cried when she saw a pair of her panties in his hand.

"This" he said as he shoved them into her mouth and secured them in place by tying one of her bras around her head. She grunted at this and regarded him through defiant, hate filled eyes. "No if you have no further objections, I'm going to eat your pussy and then fuck you" he said and lowered his head until she could feel his warm breath on her fully aroused insides. She shut her eyes to her own mortification as a skilled tongue danced and lashed inside her, each lick and nibble taking her closer to a destination that she didn't want to go, but was helpless against. She fought to remain stoic but she could feel her body betraying her and tried to stay still and endure it as her hips lifted into his merciless assaults and her breath came in pants. Her legs involuntarily opened as wide as her bonds allowed and he smirked against her fragrant flesh and deepened his attentions until he took her clit into his very mouth and snaked his tongue along its hypersensitive head until she came with a sharp, muffled cry. He leaned back and watched as she came hard for eight long seconds before going limp and breathing heavy, her own juices leaked down to coat the table beneath her. Allowing her no time to recover, he crawled between her hugely straddled legs and shoved himself into her free flowing tightness. Her eyes snapped open in terror when she felt his thick cock head breach her pussy and stretch her open obscenely wide. "No stop" she begged him, which came out as "nuuuuuu stofffff."

"What a tight pussy you have, one of the tightest I've ever screwed in fact. Congrats, now isn't this much better then your tiny little fingers? A woman like you needs a hard cock" he proclaimed and started slamming into her helpless pussy, the delicious friction of his frantic pace swept all of her resistance away and she heaved with him through three shameful orgasms until he painted her cervix white with his hot cum, it was too much for her body to accept, so it leaked from her to join the puddle beneath her helpless body. He heaved his body off of her and she groaned as his softening cock popped from her. Humming, he went to clean himself and then used a warm cloth to wipe her now super sensitive and slightly throbbing pussy. He leaned over and regarded that part of her, noting that it now looked wide open and well fucked. Removing her bra, he pulled the damp panties from her mouth and soulfully kissed her. "Happy anniversary honey" he said and then frowned when a baby started crying. "Looks like _your_ child needs your attention" he commented.

Ukyou laughed as she regarded her young husband. "Let me explain about parenthood darling. Just because Eric interrupted our fun doesn't mean that he's suddenly _only_ mine," she said as he untied her and then she drew the bathrobe, he'd brought her from their bedroom, around herself. "Wow that was the best time yet," she said playfully.

"So I seemed scarier this time? Thanks I've been working on that," he said as he retrieved the crying one-year-old child and put him into her arms. She kissed their son and then her husband.

"You'll always be perfect to me," she said.

"Always to happy to please my perverted wife. Of all the things to enjoy, I would have never suspected you harboured a rape fantasy when I first met you" he commented.

Ukyou smiled up at him, remembering how their romance had begun. Shampoo and Cologne had thrown him out and she found him sobbing in the street with nowhere to go. The kindhearted Ukyou had offered him her empty bedroom and employed him as a waiter in her restaurant. Living together they had found themselves admiring the other until one night, they'd given into lust, and Ukyou had lost her virginity that night. They remained secret lovers until Ukyou'd discovered herself to be pregnant and Mousse had offered her marriage over the positive pee stick that she'd held. They'd married very quickly, shocking all who knew them. It'd been a marriage founded on friendship and mutual respect at first, which had developed into a deep love before their son was born. One night Ukyou had told him of her fantasies and he was overjoyed to enact them with her.

Ukyou was happy now, she had a wonderful son and a kinky handsome husband who was her partner in every way as he acted as househusband to their son and ran their restaurant while she went to school. "Don't you ever regret not marrying Shampoo?" she'd asked him for the millionth time.

"Shampoo who?" was his answer as his eyes shone with love for her and the small baby in her arms.


End file.
